


Bodyguard

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, President Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-22
Updated: 2001-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is mystified by the president's bodyguard and does some investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Posting old fic by request

Fandom: Smallville/West Wing  
Sequel/Series: no  
Pairing: CLex, Josh/Sam  
Rating: R  
Category: x-over, romance  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: I’ve had to skew the timelines somewhat to make this work :)  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Sam can’t work out the President’s bodyguard  
For my bestest Christine

“I just don’t get it,” Sam shook his head, “He’s Mr. Luthor’s bodyguard, but sometimes he just disappears.”

Josh shrugged, “It’s always been that way, even when Mr. Luthor was in business, Mr. Kent would just vanish sometimes.”

“But, but,” Sam sighed, “What kind of bodyguard does that? And why does Mr. Luthor allow it?”

Josh just shrugged again.

“And another thing, does Mr. Kent even like Mr. Luthor? I mean I’ve never seen them talk. *Never*. They barely look at each other.”

“Sam, will you give it up, because we’re never going to know,” Josh replied sharply, it made him uncomfortable to question the President. “All we need to know is that Mr. Kent has been trusted for fifteen years and he always gets the job done.”

Sam frowned thoughtfully. It was true, Mr. Kent had an uncanny ability to pre-empt trouble; and even if he didn’t, he always saved Mr. Luthor. And he had a history of assassination attempts, even before becoming President. It was amazing that he was still alive really. 

But it was bugging Sam. How could they possibly work together for so long and act the way they did? How *could* Mr. Kent just disappear the way he did sometimes?

Sam didn’t know why, but he *had* to know more.

@>*~

“He’s staring at you again,” Lex said in a voice so quiet only Clark could hear him. “Anything I should know about?”

Clark suppressed a snicker, his face barely betraying a flicker. Sometimes it was so unfair that Lex could talk to him and he couldn’t say a word.

But ever since he’d turned eighteen and they’d decided… well, he’d decided and eventually persuaded Lex, that he was going to be Lex’s bodyguard, they’d worked out this plan to prevent anyone from having any idea of the true extent of their relationship. Clark could work more efficiently that way. Indeed, his seeming disinterest in Lex had even led to people trying to pay him off. Always a bad idea.

So to the world, he worked for Lex, and that was it. 

It didn’t stop Lex giving him running, and usually sarcastic, commentary to everything going on and leaving him hard pushed to keep a straight face a lot of the time.

Nevertheless, Clark flicked his gaze over to Seaborn for a moment, who flushed and looked away.

Interesting. Sam had certainly been watching him very closely lately, but Clark had seen the way the young speechwriter looked at Josh Lyman, so he doubted the interest was anything for Lex to tease him about.

So why was Sam watching him? He’d have to keep an eye on the brunet.

@>*~

Sam stopped abruptly and stared at the screen. A major flood. There had been a major flood the last time Mr. Kent had disappeared. And, if he remembered correctly, the time before that, there had been an earthquake.

Maybe that was the link! He’d checked for everything else he could think of for a link or reasons why Mr. Kent would disappear, but so far had found nothing.

Sam had a sudden gut feeling that if he checked, Mr. Kent’s disappearances would coincide with major disasters. But why?

Before he could start to check, Josh suddenly appeared in his doorway, flushed and out of breath.

“Josh?”

“No time, just come on,” Josh beckoned his friend frantically.

Nodding, Sam locked his computer and hurried after the older man.

@>*~

Lex strode quickly through his personal sitting room, through Clark’s bedroom to his own. The door closed behind him and he turned.

“Thank fuck for that,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Clark sighed. “C’mere, you look exhausted.”

“Probably because I am,” Lex snarked half-heartedly, moving closer. He breathed out deeply as Clark turned him round and started to rub his shoulders. “Oh yeah, God that’s good.”

Clark smiled and slid one hand up to the back of Lex’s neck, rubbing gently.

“Mmm,” Lex moaned, dropping his head to give the younger man better access.

“Okay mister, bed,” Clark ordered softly.

“Yes Sir,” Lex replied with a mock salute.

Smiling fondly, Clark gave Lex a gentle push towards the bathroom and watched the older man walk slowly across the room. They hadn’t had more than five hours sleep in the last seventy-two hours, which apart from the stress, was fine for him, but not so good for Lex.

He sat on the bed to wait.

@>*~

Staring into the mirror, Lex grimaced at his reflection. He was pale and dark circles made him look older than his thirty-nine years. But still, not bad considering.

“Guh,” he said to his reflection, then pouted. Rolling his eyes at himself, Lex quickly got ready and went back to the bedroom.

On the way to the bed, Lex shed his clothes, dropping them on the floor in a messy trail, much to Clark’s disgust.

“Honestly, Lex, just because you have servants doesn’t mean you have to act like a slob,” Clark scolded the other man, picking up the clothes and dumping them in the laundry basket.

Lex raised an eyebrow at the taller man expectantly.

“What?” Clark asked, not quite snapping.

“Are you going to bed?” Lex suggested quietly.

“Oh right,” Clark grinned, feeling a little stupid. After all, he’d been the one who wanted Lex to get some sleep. “Sorry.”

Clark superspeeded through his bedtime routine and clambered into bed, sighing as he relaxed into the mattress. 

Lex rolled over and put his head on Clark’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to smooth skin. “Did I thank you yet?” he asked.

“For what?” Clark whispered, wrapping an arm round the slim man.

Lex snorted. “For what? Clark, you saved my life, *again*!”

Sighing and pulling Lex closer, Clark kissed him gently. “I love you Lex, what am I going to do? Let you die?”

“No, of course not,” Lex sighed, “But you never let me thank you properly.”

“I’ll consider you getting a good night’s sleep thanks enough,” Clark offered.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, Lex pretended to think about it. “Deal,” he agreed, snuggling down. “Although,” he mused, “I was thinking more along the lines of sucking you off in the Oval office, but hey, I can deal with sleep.”

Clark stiffened, then he pouted. “You bastard,” he said without any heat, “You know that’s one of my biggest fantasies too.”

Lex chuckled sleepily, “I know.” Waiting just long enough for Clark to start fidgeting, Lex finally continued, “And you know perfectly well I’m going to do it.”

“Heh,” Clark laughed, “You’re such a tease.”

“Hmm, but you love me for it,” Lex mumbled.

“Yeah,” Clark whispered.

Closing his eyes, Lex yawned quietly, “Love you too, Clark.”

@>*~

Sam rested his chin in his hands and frowned. He was exhausted, but there was no way he could sleep now! Another attempt had been made on the President’s life and Mr. Kent had once more saved him.

The thing was, he’d seen, or he could have sworn he’d seen, the bullets hit Mr. Kent as the large man had enfolded Mr. Luthor in his arms and knocked him to the floor.

How was that possible? He must have been dreaming.

What seemed somehow more unlikely, was the scene he’d witnessed afterwards.

Sam had been sent to tell the President and his bodyguard that the assassin had been apprehended. The two men were ensconced in a safe room, waiting until they could go out to face the media and reassure the world that the President hadn’t been hurt.

On an impulse, Sam had pushed the door open quietly instead of knocking and had been completely stunned by what he’d seen. The pair he’d barely seen look at each other, let alone touch, had been all over each other. Clothes half off, touching and kissing frantically and Mr Luthor in his bodyguard’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist and Kent buried deeply inside the President.

He’d never seen anything like it. It was amazing and not because Sam couldn’t conceive of the two being lovers yet managing to keep it a secret for so long, but because of the change in the dynamic between the two. To Sam, they’d always seemed so cold, as if they barely tolerated each other. But in that room the passion, the love, had been palpable.

But now that he knew, what was he going to do about it?

@>*~

“Mr. Seaborn.”

Sam looked up in surprise. “Mr. Kent?” He blinked, “What can I do for you?”

“Just a small matter,” Clark said, sitting down opposite the speechwriter with a smile, “I’d like you to sign this.”

“Sigh what?” Sam asked with a frown.

Handing him the document, Clark sat back, still smiling. He’d convinced Lex that they wouldn’t need anything else after he’d finally told his lover that Seaborn had seen them together. And he was confident that he was right.

Sam skimmed over the document. The gist was that he agreed not to discuss anything of a personal nature pertaining to the President (and his bodyguard) that he may have witnessed, in the interests of National Security. He was also to cease investigating Mr. Kent and forget anything he might have found.

“You knew?” Sam sighed.

“Of course,” Clark chuckled, “But I had other things on my mind at the time.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, flushing lightly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Clark said.

“Do you love him?” Sam asked quietly, wondering if he’d get an answer.

Clark blinked in surprise. “Yeah, for longer than you could imagine,” he whispered.

“Why don’t you…” Sam shook his head. He still didn’t understand how they could practically ignore each other in public.

“It’s important that no one knows how we feel about each other. It’s not just the President I protect.” Clark grinned suddenly, “Besides, you’ve seen what happens when we touch each other.”

Sam flushed again and nodded, realising that Mr. Kent was not going to explain his cryptic comment. Although, Sam knew somehow that it had something to do with the disasters. With a sigh, he signed the contract.

“Thank you,” Clark said quietly, standing up and holding out his hand.

Sam shook it, then handed him the document.

At the door, Clark turned. “By the way, Sam.”

“Yes?”

“You should tell Josh.” He left Sam’s office with a chuckle.

Sitting back in shock, Sam stared unblinkingly at the door. Could Kent have meant…? How could he have known?

Should he… could he?

@>*~

Clark glanced across the room, eavesdropping shamelessly on the conversation between two young staff members. He smiled briefly before remembering to maintain his poise.

Sam looked up and caught Clark’s eyes. He nodded and smiled, mouthing a thank you to the bodyguard. Clark winked.

“You’re such a romantic, Clark,” Lex whispered, trying not to chuckle out loud. He’d known as soon as Clark had persuaded him to let him talk to the speechwriter, that he would try matchmaking.

Unobtrusively, Clark put his hand on Lex’s shoulder and squeezed it, knowing his answer would be understood.

“Love you too,” Lex whispered.

@>*~

Josh caught the wink from Mr. Kent and turned to his best friend and lover. “What was that?” he asked.

Sam grinned and risked a squeeze to Josh’s knee. “I could tell you,” he whispered conspiratorially, “But then I’d have to kill you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Josh pondered the comment for a moment. Then he decided that if it involved Mr. Kent, it was probably wise not to ask. He put a hand over Sam’s and smiled. “Gotcha,” he replied.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, “You have.”

end


End file.
